paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Power Rangers Paw Patrol Chapter 11: New Robodog On The Block
Ryder, Ellis and the pups are all outside doing training. Chase is morphed and with Ryder, Ellis and Robodog while the other pups are practicing. Zuma is meditating and practicing to read moves while Rocky is behind him and standing on one paw. Skye, Marshall and Rubble are attacking punching bags. Zuma: Nice paw stand Rocky Rocky: Thanks Zu- wait do you haveContinued from part 1. We are at the lookout where Ellis and Ryder are looking into the data they found earlier Ryder: Is it me, or does that hole look like this could fit in it? Ellis: I'll go a bit deeper *finds a note on the rock and reads it* The two people who insert the right weapon in here without dangers shall uncover and use the powers of the gold and silver rangers? Ryder: Well. Guess us doing it is worth a shot. We go over to the pups who have finished their breakfast and are playing frisbee. Marshall has it in his mouth and throws it. All other pups: I got it! The pups crash into each other and the frisbee lands on Zuma's head Marshall: Sorry guys. Are you hurt Zuma: We're fine. That headshot though As they begin to laugh, the alarm goes off Prophet: *contacts the pups* He's back at the turbines. Get there as fast as you can. Ellis and I will catch up. They get to Prophet's location but stay hidden Rubble: Hello? Half man half robot guy? Are you here? Prophet: I'm right here as promised...along with some friends. Rocky: You're gonna need them Skye: We're back for more action Chase: With or without our powers Prophet: Zombies! Attack! The pups start to fight the zombies. During the fight, some of the zombies accidentally open Rocky's morpher, yank off his pup tag which falls into the corresponding hole and then close the morpher. The EMP has obviously worn off because he morphs into his ranger form Rocky: Oh. Thanks Zombies Marshall: Rocky just morphed. Maybe we can too. All unmorphed pups: Paw Patrol! Ready to Roll! *morph into their ranger forms* With their powers back, they finish the zombies with no problems. Prophet: But...But i disabled your powers Skye: You then said it was only temporary. Chase: Let's just remind him who we are. Roar of thunder! Paw Patrol Blue! Marshall: Fierce as fire! Paw Patrol Red! Zuma: Fluent as the sea! Paw Patrol Orange! Rubble: Tough as the earth! Paw Patrol Yellow! Rocky: Strong as a tree! Paw Patrol Green! Skye: Lighter than air! Paw Patrol Pink! All pups: We save the day in Adventure Bay! Power Rangers Paw Patrol! Prophet: How about i get into the air? *activates his jetpack and flies upwards* Rubble: How about WE join you? All pups: Air rescue mode! The pups fly to Prophet and start to fight him as we go over to Ryder and Ellis who have arrived at the stone they found earlier via Ryder's ATV Ryder: This must be it They get off the ATV and walk over to the stone with Prophet's tempest Ellis: Shall we Ryder? Ryder: Together Ellis: Here goes nothing They carefully place the tempest into the stone. They are successful and a mysterious figure suddenly appears. She is a female with brown hair, a ponytail, a pink sweater with a white shirt underneath, denim jeans and black trainers Ellis: Zoey? Is that you? Zoey: *hugs Ellis* Yes Ellis. It's me. Where have you been? I was so worried. Ellis: Don't worry. I'm fine. I've been assisting the power rangers. Also, may i introduce you to Ryder, their leader? Zoey: Nice to meet you Ryder. *shakes his hand* Ryder: You too Zoey Zoey: Anyway, congratulations on discovering the secrets of the gold and silver rangers. *pulls out two morphers from her pocket* These morphers are yours. Their power is unlimited but use them wisely Ryder and Ellis take the morphers and put them on their left wrists Zoey: Your zords shall be the Air patroller, the Paw patroller and your ATV. Their megazord shall be the HQ Megazord. Ryder: Wow. Thank you so much Zoey. Ellis: How could this get any better? Zoey: The perfect opportunity to use them. With my remaining powers, i shall teleport you to the pups. They need you Zoey closes her eyes, concentrates and manages to make a portal which Ryder and Ellis walk through as we go back to the battle. Rocky: Wow. This guy is tougher than he was last time Chase: Let's attack him together! All pups: Sextuple Strike! Prophet glitches out of the way and behind the pups Prophet: Suprise! *attacks the rangers* Now it's my turn. Tempest! Full power! Prophet turns his tempest to full power. Itnhits chase but as the other rangers are near each other, the lightning spreads to them as well and shocks their bodies for a few secomds. When the shocking stops, they fall to the ground and demorph Prophet: *laughs* Did you forget that i could do that? Actually, don't answer that because YOU WON'T BE ABLE TO! Prophet brings out a sword from his side and swings it at Chase. However, just in time, Ryder and Ellis block it with a gold lightsaber (Ryder's) and a silver lightsaber (Ellis ') Marshall: Whoa Chase: Yes Zuma: Cool Skye: Wow Rubble: Ryder Rocky: Ellis Prophet: Where did you two come from? Ryder: That doesn't matter. We don't even know where it is Ellis: But what we do know is that we're gonna destroy you Prophet: Pfft. Do your worst Ellis: We'll do the opposite and get rid of you Ryder: No job is too big, no pup, or person, is too small. You thinking what I'm thinking Ellis Ellis: I think I am Ryder Ryder and Ellis: Paw Patrol! Ready to Roll! (Ryder and Ellis' morphing process is similar to the pups but there are a few changes. The first change is that with their morphers, they open it up, put a special card in the slot it reveals, close it, press a green button and bring their left wrist infront of them. Also, instead of it falling, it rises. They then jump upwards through it. Prophet: What? Two more rangers? All pups: Wow! Ryder: Fast as lightning! Paw Patrol Gold! Ellis: Fast as lightning! Paw Patrol Silver! Ryder and Ellis: We save the day in Adventure Bay! Power Rangers Paw Patrol! Prophet: Come on! Ryder and Ellis: Gladly. They start to fight Prophet and eventually come out on top but Prophet stays on his feet Ellis: Wow. This guy doesn't quit Ryder: Them we'll make him do it! Ryder and Ellis: Lightsaber! Blaster mode! Fire! They fire their blasters a Prophet and get all their shots on target Rocky: That is so cool Ryder: Trust me Rocky. This is just the start. Ellis: Let's show you something new Ryder and Ellis: Air rescue mode! *change into air rescue mode and fly up to Prophet* Skye: Wow Zuma: Cool Rocky: They got their own air rescue modes? Prophet: They're not gonna help Ryder: Be prepared for when he glitches. Use your insticts to sense where he's going Ellis: Okay. This guy won't stand a chance Prophet: Come at me! Ryder and Ellis: Lightsaber! Melee mode! Ryder attempts to attack Prophet as Ellis secretly positions himself to where he believes Prophet will glitch to. He is correct and he slashes him several times before Ryder joins in and Prophet falls to the ground. Ryder and Ellis descend Prophet: *gets up* Enough is enough! Tempest! Full power! Prophet fires his tempest at Ryder and Ellis but they manage to block the attack with their lightsabers Ellis: Now it's our turn Ryder and Ellis: Lightsaber! Centi Slash! Ryder and Ellis slash Prophet several times in various places and directions. Their final slash makes an X shape Prophet: At least it's not the boss destroying me! *blows up* All the pups cheer them on Spectre: *growls* I don't like you anymore Prophet. But i'm giving you one last chance! *revives Prophet in mass form* Prophet: Your future is big, just like me! Zuma: We got your back guys Ryder: It's okay Zuma. We've got this. Ellis: We'll meet you back at the lookout. Ellis requesting HQ megazord. Chase and Skye: *look at each other* HQ Megazord? All other pups: *look at each other* Huh? The paw patroller, air patroller and ATV arrive. Ryder gets in the Air Patroller and Ellis gets in tne Paw Patroller Ryder: Ready to try the new megazord Ellis? Ellis: I'm more than ready Ryder Ryder and Ellis: Zords Combine! (Here's how the HQ Megazord transformation works. The air patroller points its nose all the way downwards and the glass window is covered by steel. The engines then extend to make arms and the blades become hands. The Paw patroller splits in half the long way and each half becomes a leg. Each leg attaches to the air patroller on the corresponding side. Finally, the ATV folds itself upwards to reveal a robot face and attaches itself to the top) Ryder and Ellis: HQ megazord! Ready to Roll! All pups except Marshall: Wow Marshall: Am i dreaming? Chase: Nope. This is really happening Prophet: If the pups could call in their megazord, that would even up the odds Ellis: Who cares what the odds are. We're gonna whoop your butt. Prophet: *glitches behind the megazord* Which is right behind you *attacks the megazord* Ryder and Ellis: Whoooa! Ryder: We've all had enough of your disappearing act. Time to make you disappear for good! Ryder and Ellis: Knee blasters *push attack buttons* The megazord fires lasers from its knees. Prophet tries to glitch but the electronics that enable his abilities (glitching and flying) are disabled so he gets hit by them Prophet: You disabled my electrics. Time to destroy yours! Tempest! Full power! Ryder and Ellis: Paw Reflector! *push attack buttons* The megazord makes a shield that looks exactly like the paw patrol logo. It goes right infront of it and reflects the tempest's beam back at Prophet, immobilizing him Ryder: Let's take the megazord up Ellis: And take this enemy down! The megazord flies upwards, angles itself correctly and flies down towards Prophet while spinning Ryder and Ellis: Spiral Crush! *pull their levers* The megazord crushes Prophet and gets back on its feet Prophet: I knew this was a bad idea! Prophet blows up as the pups cheer them on Ryder: Paw Patrol rangers Ellis: We just pawed a victory! Meanwhile in the enemy base Humdinger: I knew he wasn't worthy! Outrider: He was old and travelled time just to die Spectre: Even his enhancements didn't help. I've also completed my robot that just needs power and when he gets enough, he'll be much better than him! Back at the lookout Rubble: i gotta say boys. Your powers are amazing Rocky: Maybe even better than ours Ellis: Our powers are matched Rocky Ryder: Even though we're different species Zuma: Are there going to be more rangers coming? Marshall: Only time will tell Zuma. Who wants to play tug of war? All except Chase and Skye: I do! I do! Chase and Skye stay where they are while everyone else goes to play Skye: Shall we play with each other first? Chase: Anything for my fiancée. They play tag for a bit and then Chase rolls onto his back and Skye jumps on top of him Chase: *laughs* I love you Skye. Skye: I love you too Chase. They start to kiss for a bit, roll onto their sides and get up Chase: Wanna join the others now? Skye: *Leaps on Chase's back and kisses him* Sure Chase walks to the others with Skye on his back The end eyes in the back of your head? Zuma: *chuckles* No silly. I'm using my instincts to sense what is going on around me. My instincts are telling me that Chase is trying Robodog's new...armour mode? *opens his eyes* I gotta watch this We go over to Chase, Ryder, Ellis and Robodog Chase: So...you want me to try on Robodog's new armour and then...fly through...that? *points to a concrete wall* Ellis: Yep. He's designed to be that effective Chase: *sighs* Okay Ellis. I trust you. Ready Robodog? Robodog: *barks* Chase: *types in a code on his morpher and presses the morph button* Robodog armour! Sparks come out of Robodog and he uncontrollably rams into Chase, knocking him down and demorphing him. Robodog then crashes into a punching bag that Marshall is using and makes a hole in it but comes to a stop Ryder: *picks up Chase* Are you okay Chase? Chase: I'm good Ellis: And I'm sorry. *pulls Robodog out of the punching bag* I'll go make some re-adjustments As Ellis goes back into the lookout, we go over to the enemy base Humdinger: Looks like they're trying some sort of armour with that robot thing. Lucky for us, it doesn't work. Outrider: I have someone that might work. Spectre: If you're thinking of Reaper, forget him. He's not ready Outrider: I wasn't thinking of him. What i was thinking of was a monster who is obsessed with armour...and fire. His name is Firebreak. Firebreak comes into the base. He is a male monster that looks like a human wearing a red gas mask and red armour all over his body. He also has a Czech accent and is armed with a flamethrower Firebreak: *flirty voice* My my Outrider. You are looking hot my lady Outrider: I know I am. It's about 40 degrees in here Firebreak: *chuckles* Anyway. How can i help you? Humdinger: She figured your armour and weapon would be perfect for destroying the rangers Spectre: I just remembered something. That weapon should be lethal against the environment AND the rangers Firebreak: Let's get this party started! Firebreak sets off as we go back to the pups in training. Ellis is seen running back to them Ryder: What was wrong with Robodog? Ellis: Just low power and some faulty wires. He'll be ready in about 24 hours. Rubble: Can we all use his armour? Ellis: Although usable by all pup rangers, only one can use him at a time Skye: He sounds pretty powerful though Rocky: I'm sure he is. *sniffs the air* Is something burning or is it just me? Marshall: *sniffs* Yep. Somethings is burning alright and it's coming from there *points in the direction of the scent and goes to investigate with the others* Firebreak: #All the trees are burning down, burning down, buring down! All the trees are burning down and i love it!# Rocky: Hey! That's dangerous for the economy! Firebreak: Well guess what? I don't care! Ellis: Well one thing you should care about is us taking you down Firebreak: Come on then! Our heroes attack Firebreak but he doesn't move or get scratched Zuma: Just like that bird monster. Minus the wings Firebreak: Did I forget to mention my super strong armour? Chase: Not anymore! They attack Firebreak again, only this time, he fights back and knocks our heroes away but not on the floor Firebreak: Heat wave Firebreak emits a circle around that is made of fire and gradually expands, knocking our heroes down. It fades shortly after Firebreak: Now if you'll excuse me, i have some more "burning" desires i need to sort out. Firebreak goes into the fire he created earlier Ryder: I'm not surprised he went back in there. He needs to warm up his cold heart *shares a laugh with everyone else* Marshall: Shall i put the fire out? Ryder: We'll have to get rid of this monster first Skye: But...we could burn if we go in there Ellis: if we suit up first, we'll be fine. All rangers: Paw Patrol! Ready to Roll! *morph into their ranger forms and then run into the fire* Rocky: Wow. These suits seems to like this heat Skye: And we're even staying cool Rubble: Looks like we won't become hot dogs *stomach growls* even though i'll need one later *shares a laugh with everyone else* Firebreak: You won't be able to. Besides. How can YOU withstand this heat? Rocky: Does it matter? Firebreak: Ugh! Maybe not but you're still going down Chase: Let's just tell you who we are. Roar of thunder! Paw Patrol Blue! Marshall: Fierce as fire! Paw Patrol Red! Zuma: Fluent as the sea! Paw Patrol Orange! Rubble: Tough as the earth! Paw Patrol Yellow! Rocky: Strong as a tree! Paw Patrol Green! Skye: Lighter than air! Paw Patrol Pink! Ryder: Fast as lightning! Paw Patrol Gold! Ellis: Fast as lightning! Paw Patrol Silver! All rangers: We save the day in Adventure Bay! Power Rangers Paw Patrol! The rangers attack Firebreak but his armour is so strong, it is barely penetrable Firebreak: Hey Red Ranger. Aren't you a fire pup? Marshall: I have a more important concern. You! Firebreak pushes Marshall away, causing him to fall. He then does the same to the other rangers Ryder: Let's try combining our weapons Ellis: Ryder and I can add to it All pups: Right. All rangers: Weapons combine! The rangers combine their weapons into the super Paw-zooka. Following the process of the regular Paw-zooka, Ryder attaches his lightsaber tothe left and Ellis attaches his to the right. They are both in melee mode. All Rangers: Super Paw-zooka! Firebreak: *looks at his armour* Uh oh Skye: Uh oh indeed All rangers: Super Paw-zooka Blast! The rangers fire the super Paw-zooka at Firebreak who takes a lot of damage this time due to his armour losing power Firebreak: If i remembered to charge up my armour, i would've succeeded. I shall return *jumps high and out of sight* Marshall: *barks* Water Cannon *sprays water over the fire* Zuma: Hydro Blade! Tsunami Wave! With Zuma's help, Marshall puts out the fire with no problem. Ryder: Good job pups All rangers: Power down. *demorph and go back to the lookout while we go to the enemy base* Firebreak: *sits in his suit charger* I wish i had a higher IQ so i could remember to charge this earlier Humdinger: Your forgetfulness doesn't affect your intelligence Spectre: Especially as you burnt about half the forest and almost the rangers too Outrider: So if you charge you armour fully, you will win without any problems Firebreak: I guess patience is key then Back at the look, it is dusk and Ryder, Ellis and the pups are checking on Robodog who is being charged Rocky: How's he doing Ellis? Ellis: All the faults are fixed. Just needs to be fully charged Rubble: Are you sure he'll work this time? Ryder: Knowing Ellis, he can make anything work. Ellis: Almost anything because of this mistake Marshall: Which you can learn from Zuma: To become a better you Chase: and make Robodog a better...Robodog *laughs with everyone else* Skye: They can make us better rangers as well Ryder: Mistakes can make everybody better...and judging by the time, everybody better get some rest They go to their beds and drift off to sleep, not to mention Chase and Skye kissing each other first. The time then skips to daytime as the alarm goes off at the lookout and all the rangers get out of bed All pups: *yawn* The town needs us Ryder: Sorry to wake you early pups but the guy from last time is back in the forest Zuma: What about Robodog? Ellis: Robodog wil join us when he's fully charged Ryder: But for now, let's deal with this guy. All rangers: Paw Patrol! Ready to Roll! *morph into their ranger forms* The rangers get into their vehicles and ride them to the forest where Firebreak is continuing to burn the trees Firebreak: There's just something so beautiful about burning stuff up. Zuma: Hydro blade! Tsunami Wave! Zuma's wave puts out all the fires but leaves Firebreak unharmed due to his armour being fully charged Firebreak: How dare you ruin my fun! Chase: How dare YOU ruin all these trees! Firebreak: Now that i am a lot stronger than before, it's time to ruin YOU! But first, Zombies! It's time for your breakfast! The rangers start to fight the zombies while Firebreak looks for more trees to burh Ellis: I'm gonna go after that guy. I need a couple of pups to come with me Chase & Skye: Dibs! Ellis: Guess it's you two then Ellis, Chase and Skye run after Firebreak Firebreak: *chuckles evilly* Time to burn the biggest tree of them all Skye: *flies toward him* Oh no it isn't! Firebreak: Get away *pushes Skye away, causing her to fall* Chase: You okay Skye? Skye: I'm fine but he's not lying. He's a lot stronger than he used to be Ellis: Then we should be stronger too Chase, Skye and Ellis: Air rescue mode! Chase, Skye and Ellis fly towards Firebreak who defends himself from their attacks. Skye: Supersonic strafe run! Skye flies at supersonic speed past Firebreak several times,slicing him but not scratching him Firebreak: Didn't even tickle! Ellis: Let's give him a suprise from the skies *flies high up with Chase and Skye* Lightsaber! Blaster mode! Chase: Storm Smasher! Scorching Thunder! Skye: Wind Shield! Flying Tornado! They all use their weapons special attacks against Firebreak but he manages to block them and throw them back at the rangers,causing them to fall back to the ground and return to their normal ranger modes Chase: Whoa! He knocked us out of air rescue mode. Ryder: Sorry we're late. Skye: It's okay but he's stronger than ever. Ellis: I think I know a way. The super Paw-zooka. Ryder: Might not be as effective as last time since he's stronger but it's worth a try The rangers combine their weapons into the super Paw-zooka. All rangers: Super Paw-zooka! Firebreak: Oh great. This again. All rangers: Super Paw-zooka Blast! The rangers fire the super Paw-zooka at Firebreak but he catches the shot and throws it back at the rangers, causing them to fall to the floor. They don't demorph but their helmets come off Zuma: Okay...he's definitely stronger Rocky: We could use Robodog right now. Firebreak: *arms his flamethrower* Looks like I'll be cooking some Ranger stew today! Any last words? Robodog: *barks* Firebreak: What? A robot dog too? I think I'll serve you as a side dish Marshall: Well first, check out what he can do. Robodog activates the jets on his feet and flies through Firebreak, causimg him to stumble Firebreak: But my armour is meant to be indestructible Ellis: Speaking of armour, Chase, wanna try his new armour mode? Chase: *gets up* Are you sure it will work this time? Ellis: If that doesn't work, neither does my brain *shares a laugh with the other rangers* Firebreak: Enough jokes already! Give me your best shot! Chase: Here goes nothing *puts his helmet back on, types a code on his morpher and presses the morph button* Robodog armour! Chase successfully equips Robodog's armour (Here's how the Robodog armour change works. Firstly, Robodogs head, legs and tail detach from his body and they all open up (excluding the tail). The legs, body and head then go onto the corresponding parts of the ranger but Robodogs mouth detatches first. The tail then extends its length and pierces through his mouth, making a sword which the wearer will use. Finally, the wearer's visor turns red and then they strike a pose) Chase: Now THIS is more like it! Marshall: Whaaa? Skye: Wow! Rocky: Nice! Rubble: Looks powerful. Zuma: Sure does. Ryder: Nice going Ellis Ellis: Thanks Ryder. Now let's see what it can do Firebreak and Chase growl at each other and then charge at each other and fight. Chase is winning Chase: Wow. This new power packs a punch Firebreak: Now is my turn to attack. Purifier! Boiled flame! Firebreak fully discharges his Purifier on Chase who ends up without any burns or signs of damage Skye: How powerful is that thing? Ellis: Didn't know it would be THAT powerful Chase: Now for the most powerful touch. Robo Sword! Super Scorching Thunder! Chase lunges the sword at Firebreak and it makes lots of lightning which is powerful enough to penetrate his armour and destroy him Firebreak: My fire has been snuffed! *blows up as more zombies appear* Zuma: One enemy down. Lots of weaklings to go Firebreak: *revived in mass form by Spectre* Don't forget about me! Ellis: Chase, thanks to Robodog, you can control ALL of the zords Chase: Okay. Here goes nothing...again. Chase requesting Paw Patrol and HQ megazords! Ryder: You pups take care of the zombies. We'll take care of this guy Marshall: Okay Ryder. You pups know what to do Rocky, Rubble, Zuma and Skye: Oh yeah Marshall, Rocky, Zuma, Skye and Rubble put their helmets back on and start to fight the zombies as we go to Chase, Ryder and Ellis who are in their zords with the other zords with them Chase, Ryder and Ellis: Zords Combine! They combine the zords into the Paw Patrol and HQ megazords Chase: Paw patrol megazord! Ryder and Ellis: HQ megazord! Chase, Ryder and Ellis: Ready to roll! Firebreak: Oh good. I get to destroy toys as well. Heat wave! Ellis: We can counter that easily. Ryder: Paw Reflector! *pushes attack button* Chase: Hydro storm! *pushes attack button* Their attacks manage to counter the heat wave. The hydro storm also hits Firebreak and weakens his armour Firebreak: No! My armour is weak! Ellis: Oh yeah! His armour is fire based so water weakens it Ryder: *sighs and facepalms himself* We should've known earlier Chase: Let's just make this guy history and put our history behind us! Ryder and Ellis: Right. The HQ Megazord flies into the air and both megazords prepare for the final strike Chase: Final strike! *pulls his lever* Ryder and Ellis: Spiral Crush! *pull their levers* Both megazords perform their final attacks and destroy Firebreak Firebreak: At least there's lots of fire in hell *blows up* Chase, Ryder and Ellis: Paw Patrol rangers, we just pawed a victory! They get out of the megazords and check on their friends who have taken down all the zombies Ellis: How's things down here. Rocky: Zombies are down Zuma: No survivors Rubble: Nothing but new powers Marshall: Can't wait to try it when i get the chance Ryder: Trust me Marshall. All of you pups will All rangers: Power down. *demorph* Ellis: Now then who wants breakfast? Ryder and the pups: Me me me! Ellis: *chuckles* Okay then. Let's go home. Chase: I also want some time with you my lady Skye: *laughs* Come on then my knight in shining armour Chase: Well. I WAS in shining armour *laughs with Skye* Skye: And in my eyes, you always will be *kisses Chase* Chase: *barks* Zip line Chase shoots his zip line. One end goes to a tree behind him. The other goes to the lookout Chase: May I? Skye: Anything for the most handsome pup ever *jumps inbetween Chase's legs and he grabs onto her* Chase: Okay then lets go Chase and Skye enjoy the ride home together The endCategory:Power Rangers Crossover